Competitional Constitution
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED, because it sucks. Bad.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, don't worry. I WILL complete this fic, unlike my other KP one that was ruined by the movie ^^) I got this idea a couple of nights ago in the shower. Yes, the shower. My whimsical thinking place. It seemed like a cool idea for a fanfic, so I will see how it turns out. Good, I hope, lol. My computer crashed sometime around last week, and we just got it fixed today, or else I would have put this out sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, or any of the other characters from, "Kim Possible". I DO own Laurun Beatable, Amy-Lynn Freer, and every other plot-hole filling character that comes along. So, sit back, don't sue, enjoy, and most definitly reply!!  
  
Haha, "Did you know that sloths only go to the bathroom once a week?"--Good 'ol Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"5-6-7-8-Ready-set-go. Go, Go us. Go, go, go us. Go, go us. Go, go, go us. We're here to play and we've come to win. Hurray! We've got the cheers we can't be beat, get up and stand on your feet. Go, go us. Go, go, go us. Go, go us. Go, go, go us. 4-3-2-1-Ready-set-go. We're here to play and---"  
  
"Kim! Kim!" Ron yelled, interupting the cheerleading team's cheer. He slid across the floor, knocking into a pile of pom-poms. He held the Kimmunicator up from under the pom-poms, and said something incomprehensibly.  
  
"Okay, you guys take it from the top.Tara, you lead." Kim instructed them, walking over to Ron and helping him out of the pile.  
  
"What up Wade?" Kim asked, seeing Wade's face on the screen.  
  
"Break-in at a lab, somebody stole this top secret project. I tried to get the info on it, but it's all highly classified. I did find out that it's some type of mind mutation device." Wade told her, typing away on is keyboard. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, let's pretend I know what that is, just run over it for Kim's sake." Ron said, scratching his head.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what it does, "Wade sighed, "But I do know that a mind mutation device has the capability to overrule someone's mind."  
  
"So, it's like a mind controlling device." Kim said.  
  
Wade shook his head, "Not really, because in a mind controlling device, the person's mind is still there. The device used in mind control doesn't override the mind, it just enables it to act, like paralizing it. A mind mutation actually takes over the mind, not just covering it."  
  
Kim bit her lip, "I guess we'll figure out what it actually does when we get there. By the way, where exactly is 'where'?"  
  
"A government controlled facility in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I can call in a favor and have you there in an hour."  
  
"A lab in the ocean? Really?" Ron asked, considering this, "Wouldn't it get water-logged?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. She turned back around to the team who was still practicing, and called out, "Okay guys, practice is over for today. See you all tomorow!"  
  
"Kimmie." Someone called, walking over to her.  
  
"Bonnie."  
  
"Don't you think we should be practicing some more? I mean, the competition is like, a week away!" Bonnie said, "I think we should have a captain who pressures us to work more. Because we're like, never going to win at this rate."  
  
"Give it a rest Bonnie, we're working just as hard as all the other teams." Kim rolled her eyes. Bonnie was such a snob.  
  
"That's just it!" Bonnie exclaimed, waving her arms in the air dramatically, "Do we want to be just as good as the other teams? No, we want to be better! You're not acting like you want to win, Kim. Maybe we should have a captain with a harder drive for sucsess? Some one more like say, me?"  
  
"I save the world frequently, Bonnie, I think I'm driven by the urge to win. Speaking of saving the world, I've got a ride to catch to the Pacific, see you at practice tomorow." Kim said, tugging on Ron's arm and walking away from an exasperated Bonnie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm back already. That was soon. I even doubt that the first chapter is out yet. But, hey. I'm bored.  
  
Actually, I should use this time to give you more info on the story. The main plot starts soon, and the Mind Mutation Machine is a big part of it. Well, actually, I don't want to give too much of it away already, so I myswell get started. ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going in an underwater lab in a tow truck?" Ron asked Wade, almost dropping the Kimmunicator as they went over a few large bumps.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I've actually got two rides for you guys. You ride with Lewis until you get 13 miles away from the lab, and then you'll have an underwater/aircraft submarine to take you the rest of the way." Wade assured him.  
  
"Thanks for taking us all the way to the Bahama's Lewis." Kim thanked the driver as she stepped out of the truck.  
  
"Are you kidding? After you saved my construction site from that dynamite?" He chuckled, watching Ron loose his footing and fall to the ground. Kim went over to help him up.  
  
"No big, all it took was some redirected laser lights, a few mirrors, and Ron as bait." Kim said as Ron shuddered.  
  
"Never again will I be bait for lasers and dynamite." He shivered, as Rufus popped out of his pocket to agree, "Mmhm!"  
  
"So, "Ron looked around, "Where's the sub thingy---ahh!" The ground beneath him began to shake, as a blue submarine emerged from a secret door in the ground.  
  
"I'm guessing that's it, "Kim said, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scuba diving. You know, after the shark off the south coast I said I'd never do this again." Ron said, "And do you think they have this scuba suit in another size?" He asked, showing Kim his blue and black wet suit which looked to be about 2 sizes to big.  
  
"Mine fits." Kim said, getting her scuba gear gathered together on the deck.  
  
"Can I have yours?" Ron whined, tripping over the loose suit.  
  
"Mine is pink and black Ron," Kim said. Ron shrugged, "You can make due with yours, can't you?"  
  
Ron sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's just go get the mutating thingy and get out of there. And there had better be no sharks!", He yelled, shaking his finger at Kim.  
  
Rufus, emerging again from Ron's pocket, decked out in mini-scuba gear, muttered a reply, "Mmummh, bad sharks."  
  
"Okay, are you ready to go boys?" Kim asked, flipping her goggles over her face. She stood at the edge of the boat, "Let's go Ron, " She said, pushing him in first, and then jumping in herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"K.P?" Ron asked, his voice muffled through his mask, "Where's the door at?"  
  
Kim perused the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A mis- placed piece of coral, a mulit-colored rock, a metal door---metal door?  
  
"Well, that was easy." Kim replied, scoffing as she unhitched the lock on the door. It was wedged into the side of a cliff.  
  
She opened it up, and pushed Ron inside. She closed the door, and a gate closed in front of them, and a hose came out from the floor, sucking all the water out of the passageway and back into the ocean. The gate opened back up, and they walked inside, dripping water with them. The room they walked into looked similar to Drakken's lairs, with test tubes, wierd machines, and other technical objects. A man in a white lab coat came over and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello! I am Dr. Levo, you must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! I am so glad you are here! Project #634 has been stolen!" The doctor said frantically, shaking their hands.  
  
"Project #634 is a Mind Mutation Device, right?" Kim asked them. Dr. Levo gasped.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Wade did a search-by-search on it, but most of the information is confidential, so he didn't find to much out about it." Kim said, "So, can you tell us exactly what it does?"  
  
The doctor bit his lip and tapped his foot, and then finally gave in and told her, "Project #634 is, as you said, a Mind Mutation Device, completly takes over the mind. It's much like a mind control, or a hypnotizing beam, but different in a few ways. One way is because mind control and hypnotizing is only temporary, the mind mutation, if used long enough, can be permanant. Another way is that in mind control, it only paralyzes the brain and mind, but in mind mutaion, it takes over the mind, leaving no traces of the original. It was planned to use for a test run on a criminal, to see if it would actually work, but it was stolen. We don't yet know all the side effects of this mechanism, so it's procalimed unstable until it's been tested. We don't know who stole it, but we haven't yet checked the security cameras, we've been waiting for you."  
  
He lead Kim and Ron into another room, as another doctor gave them seats in front of a panel of small TV's and plopped a tape into the VCR. A TV to the left came on, showing one of the lab rooms with a single light on. The guards were all laying on the floor, and the glass case conatining the mind mutation was empty.  
  
"Looks like the guards had sleeping gas. Do you have any tapes from earlier? Say about, half an hour before this one?" Kim asked, as the doctor nodded. he went over to the tape rack, grabbed another, and put it into a different TV.  
  
It was at a different angle and view this time, though of the same room. The glass case came to view, a red and purple box with different wiers and tubes running through it positioned inside of it.  
  
"That's Project #634," Dr. Levon said, poining to the object.  
  
The guards were fully awake, and everything seemed to be in order. They watched for about 10 more minutes, until Kim told one of the doctors to fast forward it. He did, and a few seconds later, they saw the guards falling, a figure sweeping down for the case, and then breaking the camera.  
  
"Okay, now rewind it some." Kim said.  
  
They watched a purple gas filling the room, and the guards all falling to the floor. A few seconds later, they saw someone sweep down across the screen quickley, and a blink later, the mind mutation was gone. The glass case hadn't even been broken. She swung back across on a wire rope, and punched the video camera. The screen went blank.  
  
One of the doctors rewinded it back until you could see the person on the rope. It was a woman with long blonde hair, long painted fingernails, and a tight tank top and pants. She partially resembled Shego, but with different hair color and skin color. They couldn't see the woman's face though, wich dissapointed Kim. She could have had Wade do a search on her.  
  
Whoever she was, it looked as though they had new competition in the enemy region. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm considering continuing, "Anything Is Possible", because it seems alot of people want me to continue it. So, I might continue that. Anyways, it's the only fanfic of mine with one chapter, and that has been seriously buggin' me.  
  
This chapter might end up being short, 'cause I'm getting my old computer back tonight! Boo-yah! Lol, this computer sucks majorly. The screen is tinted yellow, it's mega slow, we can't play any games on it, and alot of other stuff. AND, our old one had speakers that actually worked, lol.  
  
Onto the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Wade, dig up anything about the woman that took the mutation thing?" Ron asked, holding the Kimmunicator as Kim searched for her Math book.  
  
"Nope, sorry guys. The woman is a complete mystery. No records of her, or pictures any where." Wade reported, "Maybe Dr. Drakken hired her?"  
  
"Maybe," Kim agreed, throwing her Science book aside, "I guess we'll just have to wait until another crime is commited to find out." She smirked as she found her Math book, and began shoving everything else back in her locker.  
  
"Well, nothing's happened yet today. Unless you want to call Mrs. Jenson's cooking recipe not having enough salt in it a crime." Wade said, alughing, "I recommended she put 2 cups instead of 1."  
  
"Man, so there's nothing worth investigating today?" Ron whined, "I have a Math test!"  
  
"And let me guess, you didn't study?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Study? And throw off my groove? No way!" Ron protested, "C'mon Kim, let's go make sure Mrs. Jenson remembers all her salt!"  
  
"Won't have to Ron, " Wade said, typing away on his keyboard, "Break in at the Tri-City New York Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Modern Science."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Thank you Moses!" Ron yelled, falling on his knees, "No Math test!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry that I cut that chapter off short, but it ended up being that we're not getting our computer back tonight. I'm mad...but, I shall live. We'll probably get it back sometime around January or sumthin'.  
  
So, this chapter goes with the other chapter (Chapter 3), but I'm going to keep it Chapter 4 so it doesn't mess the order up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so what exactly was stolen, Mr. Colswell?" Kim asked the currator, as he led them to a room. He seemed to be nervous, and fidgited  
  
"She stole two things the--" Mr. Colswell started to explain, but Kim cut him off.  
  
"She?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh yes, it was a woman." He said, "We couldn't see her face on the survelience camera, but we saw it was a woman. She had blonde hair, that was all we could tell. She gassed the guards."  
  
Ron and Kim shared a look. It sounded like the same woman that had taken the mind mutator.  
  
"There were two things stolen," Mr. Colswell continued, "One thing from the Modern Sciences wing, and another from the Ancient Artifacts. She stole a Flux Denonitor from the MS wing, and an ancient book of possesion rituals from the AA wing. What could she possibly want with those?"  
  
"Well, for starters, what is a Flux Denonitor?" Kim asked, mentaly checking off reasons she would need a book of 'possesion rituals', and what possesion rituals even were.  
  
Mr. Colswell's nervous eyes darted around the room, "A Flux Denonitor is a small hand-held device that allows someone to copy a routine or action that can be recorded into their brain. It's like a mental teacher of actions and movements. It can copy any action and reply it perfectly by downloading it."  
  
Kim bit her lip, and Ron scratched his chin.  
  
"So, let's say there was someone who wanted to teach an army of people a war combat manuever. They could use the Flux Denoninator to mentally program everyone to do the moves without even teaching them?" Kim commented, trying to get a clearer picture of what the device did.  
  
"Yes, yes," He nodded his head, "That's exactly what it was desgned for. To teach the Army martial arts and Combat tricks by just programming their minds to do it. It does nothing to the brain, like mind control, but it acts like a piece of saved information, like they actually learned it, even though they didn't."  
  
Ron was still confused, and was about to ask another question, when Kim interupted him.  
  
"Okay, well, we'll keep an eye out for villians with mad combat and martial art skills." Kim promised, pulling Ron over to the door. Mr. Colswell nodded nervously.  
  
"Okay, " Kim said, as they walked out the door, "Mind control plus mad fighting skill plus an ancient book of rituals equals...." She paused for a moment, biting her lip.  
  
"Maybe someone wants to possess Zoo animals with demonic demons, use the Flux thing to teach them ballet, and....." Ron was interupted by Kim rolling her eyes, "What? It could happen? You don't think it would be past Dr. Drakken and Shego to do that?"  
  
Kim laughed, "I wouldn't put it past Dr. Drakken, but we don't even know if he's behind all this."  
  
"True," Ron nodded, "Maybe that girl is Shego's sister or something." He said thoughtfully. Kim stopped, considering it.  
  
"Yeah, could be. We'll ask Wade to run another search. I'm just wondering about this whole thing, it seems way wierd, don't you think?" Kim asked, beggining to worry about this. Usually, by the 2nd phase of a villians break-ins, she would have figured out their palns by now. She highley doubted it had anything to do with teaching animals at the zoo to do ballet though.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! Yes! I got this to work! We got my old comp back, and I couldn't figure out why it wouldn't let me upload any chapters on ff.net. I guess the format was wrong. Oh well, I've fixed it now. Wow, this is neat. I somehow got Microsoft word up here. Oh well, at least it means this will work now! I've been practically dying at loss of ability to update my stories. Well, here I am! I hope you've all had a great Christmas, and a Happy New Year! I know I did! All right, I'm going to knock off the blabbering, and get to the story!  
  
Haha, watching the new episode. Poor Ron, always losing his pants. Well, his pants and shirt this time. No! No! They took my laser-ring idea! Darn it! I had that written below as one of Wade's new gadets, but I guess I'll have to think of something else now..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron and Kim were bored out of their wits, sitting around with nothing to do. Every few minutes, Kim would turn on the Kimmunicator, hoping Wade would report an incident. But, there was obviously nothing going on. Not even a kitten stuck in a tree, not even little Becky Rothrown getting her Malibu Barbie doll's platform shoe lost in the swimming pool again. Kim sighed deeply, turning on the Kimmunicator again.  
  
"Wade, is there anyth-" Kim started, but Wade cut her off.  
  
"Kim, there's nothing going on, I promise. As soon as there is, I'll contact you." Wade sighed in annoyance, but then brightened up again, "Hey, I've got some new gadget's that I'm working on. I'll send you over some samples when I get done."  
  
"New gadgets?" Ron perked up, "Right on!"  
  
Wade smiled, "I'll have them done by noon, try to find something to do 'till then." Wade advised, clicking off the Kimmunicator.  
  
Kim sighed again, and thumped onto her bed. Ron was spread across the floor, Rufus lying on his forehead.  
  
"Man, why is there nothing to do today? All of a sudden the villains decide to take a break." Ron grumbled, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to count the tiles. 1-2-3-4-5-6.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't like them. Drakken and Shego would usually be up to something by now." Kim said.  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Maybe they're plotting."  
  
The doorbell ran downstairs. Kim groaned, but slid off her bed. It rung again, so she yelled loudly, "I'm coming!" She and Ron ran down the steps, and Kim opened the door. A deliveryman was holding out a clipboard.  
  
She stared at him questionably, so he said, "I have a package for a Kim Possible."  
  
"I'm Kim, who's it from?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Wade.something or other." The man said, "Can you hurry? I have other places to be." He said curtly, thrusting the clipboard at her, "Sign here."  
  
Kim grabbed the board from him, and signed it quickly, shoving the box inside. The man left, mumbling about something.  
  
"Well, he was certainly friendly." Ron said, as Kim opened the box. She turned her Kimmunicator back on. Wade smiled, "I see you got the new gadgets."  
  
Kim reached in, and pulled out what looked like a blue wristband. She looked at Wade questionably.  
  
"It's a heat absorbing device, for heat rays and heat beams." Wade explained, as Kim reached into the box again. She took out a small black box with 2 buttons on it. One was red, and one was green.  
  
"It's a cloaking device. It scrambles time, sound, and images of real-time. The red button turns it on, and the green button deactivates it." Wade told her, "It has a hook on the back so you can attach it to your belt. I made an extra heat absorber and cloaking device for Ron."  
  
Kim threw the other one to Ron, who examined it closely. He pressed the red button. Kim saw a jumbled gray mess around the spot where Ron had been, and then it all came back into view as Ron pressed the green button.  
  
"Boo-ya!" He said, slapping a high five with Rufus.  
  
"Knew you'd like it," Wade smiled. "That's a laser that cuts through any material," Wade said about the pen-shaped object Kim was holding, " And the last thing in there is a-"  
  
"A button?" Ron asked curiously, taking it from Kim's hand. It was a small, round, white button.  
  
"No, it's not just a button," Wade told him, "It's a microphone and the earpiece that goes with it is still in the box., incase you and Ron get separated, you can hear each other."  
  
Ron tapped his a few times, and then yelled, "Kim, can you hear me?!"  
  
Kim screeched, holding her ear where the earpiece was, "Ouch Ron!"  
  
Ron grinned goofily, "Sorry Kim, just making sure it worked."  
  
"It works, trust me." Kim said, then she held up the Kimmunicator, "Now, if only we had a mission to use these on."  
  
"Still nothing," Wade replied, "But I'll contact you first thing if there is."  
  
"Please and Thank you," Kim said, turning the Kimmunicator off. She put all the gadgets back into the box, and they went into the living room. She checked the clock, '1: 27', this was going to be a long, boring, day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. Yes, _where_ have I been? Well, I don't know, really. I guess I've been dealing with a lot right now, with friend problems, writer's block, and typical teenage problems. I just found out my friend's anemic, which isn't too terrible, I guess, but I'm worrying about her a lot. With only 3 days of school left until 9th grade I've been dealing with some left-unsaid friendship problems that have been going on for about half a year now.  
  
I've finally found some free time, and decided to update this old fic. I need to start getting to the rising action soon, before y'all get bored [_Which--rest assured-- I'm sure you already are_]. So, since I've got 'till 11 to write tonight [_2 hours to write this, and perhaps another chapter_], I should have a sufficient amount of time to make this chapter long and good.  
  
So, now without further ado, I present to you—the probably not much anticipated—Chapter 6. Is it chapter 6? Checks It is. Okay then. Don't forget to review!  
  
PS: TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY AT SCHOOL! I AM OFFICIALY A 9th GRADER! GO ME! Does the wave  
  
...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Kim...Mmmph...no bananas...I'll take that to go, please..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"No...I hate umbrellas...they give me mumps..." Ron twitched a bit, drool slowly pouring out of a corner of his mouth. Kim hoped there was no possible way he could drown on it. Knowing Ron, he would.  
  
"Ron! Wake up!"  
  
"No monkey touch!" Ron shouted, as Kim jolted him awake. "How long's it been Kim, did Wade call? Did you save the world already? Did you call—"  
  
"Ron. Relax. It's been 5 ½ minutes." Kim rolled her eyes, and laid down on her bed. She stared at the Kimmunicator, begging..._pleading _for Wade to call in with a mission. _'Ring. Ring. RING_!'  
  
"Kim?" Ron asked, "You awake?" She was staring—rather eerily—at the Kimmunicator, her mouth moving silently like she was chanting something.  
  
_'Beep, beep, beep_—' The beeping of the Kimmunicator was cut of by a mad scuffle of feet resulting in a tangled mess of Kim, Ron, and blankets on the floor while the Kimmunicator lay beeping on the bed. _'Beep, beep, beep, beep'_  
  
Kim scrambled out of the pile on the floor, and scooped up the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked, with a sigh of relief. _It had better be something good_...  
  
"Well, "Wade stated, sipping some soda from his cup. "I've got nothing on the newest arch-villain, but I do have some news on Dr. Drakken and Shego. They've been basically out of the picture, because it seems like they've decided they're going to try their luck in the ice cream business again." Wade shrugged, "I guess even villains get bored sometimes."  
  
Ron arched his eyebrows, "Ice cream? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Nah." Kim shrugged, picking up her blankets that were strewn on the floor and placing them back on her bed, "I guess his ice cream truck business in Florida went down so well he decided he would try it again." She turned back to the device and noticed Wade was typing furiously away at the keyboard.  
  
"Kidnap!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist down on his cup full of soda, sending the drink everywhere. He stared down at the broken cup a few moments, before returning to typing, "A kidnap at Duringston, Illinois. Nancy Lexington was gone without a trace this morning at 6:30. No one knows what happened to her, _but we_ know who took her." Wade smiled, and pressed a key. He cracked his fingers expertly, and sat back as he played the film to Kim and Ron.  
  
It was in black and white, but the vision was clear. A tall, black haired woman was sipping coffee in her living room. She arose to get up, and was struck in the head by the same woman that had stolen from the museum and the lab. She was dragged off screen.  
  
"Okay." Kim said after the video finished playing, "Was Nancy anything important? Scientist? Military? Kung-Fu Master?"  
  
"Get this—"Wade was back to typing. He brought up a small picture, "She's a cheerleading coach." He enlarged the picture, showing a cheerleading team all sitting behind a trophy. Nancy Lexington stood to the side, smiling brightly. The trophy read: _'Duringston Diggers—1st place—State Cheerleading Competition. 3/6/04.'  
_  
Kim surveyed the picture, taking in all the details. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Their uniforms were blue and white, crisp and clean. Obviously new. A girl directly behind the trophy was down in a split, and grinning widely. She had her arms up in the air, and a few girls behind her had their hands in hers. Kim figured the girl was the captain. She was quite pretty, with long curly brown hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Wade, can you get the info on this squad and Nancy Lexington?" Kim asked finally, after deciding there were no important clues held in the photograph.  
  
"Well..." Wade began to type again, "Here's some info on the Duringston Diggers. They're a pretty impressive team, Kim. They've won 1st place in over half the competitions they've competed in, and the ones they didn't win, they've placed in the top 3."  
  
Kim smiled thinly, "I bet they're not _that_ good."  
  
Wade shrugged, but didn't bother to argue, "Their coach is Coach Lexington, and the captain is Lacey-Lee Freer. The co-captain is Kyrista Lemmings." He drew up pictures for them both, showing the curly brown haired girl as Lacey-Lee, and a grinning girl with a freckled face, crystal blue eyes, and dark long hair as Kyrista.  
  
Ron made a 'Rrrrw' noise, as Kim smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Get this Kim." Wade said, typing again, "They're going to be at the cheer competition on Saturday!"  
  
Kim thought it over for a few moments, "How can they do the competition if they don't have a coach?"  
  
Wade shrugged, "Maybe they'll get a new coach? Keep a look-out for them at the competition though, something might be up."  
  
"Got it, Wade." Kim confirmed, "Hey, do you think you can dig me up some dirt on some of the other teams in the competition?"  
  
Wade winked at her, and instantly pulled up a list of teams competing.  
  
"The Wingsford Wasps, the Redgetown Rams the Vixenson Vipers, the Palistonez Pythons, The Middleton Madogs, the Duringston Diggers, the Yarsgrove Yaks, the Springtown Spiders, the Easton Eagles, and the Harlstone Hailstones. "Kim read, "Can you get me the info on the Vipers, Pythons, and Eagles? They're all new teams to the competition."  
  
"Got it." Wade replied, "The Vixenson Vipers are from Vixenson, Nevada. This is the first year they've made it to the competition. Their coach is Katherine Stille, and their captain is Stacie Lillix. They're not too much of a threat Kim—I wouldn't worry about them. The Pythons are from Kentucky. Their coach is Myrtle Hetlers, and their captain is Mindy Chapinly. They're not too much of a threat either. The Eagles? Well...let's just say they've been in plenty of competitions before. They lost one this year, so they're in this competition instead. They're from Easton Pennsylvania, coach is Olivia Rockton, and the captain is Jo Metzen. I'd watch out for them."  
  
"Great." Kim replied, looking forlorn. "Well, we have to go get to practice Wade. Thanks."  
  
"Yep." Wade replied, and his face disappeared from the device.  
  
"Ready?" Kim asked. When she got no reply, she looked over to see Ron snoring on her bed. She sighed. This had been the longest day ever. competition 


End file.
